


Beautiful, Beautiful Monster

by InsertCoolName



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tag Suggestions Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/InsertCoolName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong with Tony.</p><p>Why was Thor the only one seeing it?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, Beautiful Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm past the point of no return, aren't I? I mean, I've been reading FrostIron for months now, but writing... phew.
> 
> Anyway, I wasn't planning on posting so much feels as my first fic, but my big plan hasn't been working so far and I needed to get the FrostIron juices flowing (the inspiration ones, the others'll come later. Hopefully.). So this was born. Thor's POV was kind hard, but I like a challenge.
> 
> Anyway, no beta, all mistakes are mine, and tag suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy all reading, and feel free to comment. ^^

There was something wrong with Tony.

Thor had never been very close to the mortal, but he noticed. The god may have been a brute who relied on his strength and a magical hammer, but he wasn't blind. He could see the changes in Friend Tony's demeanor, and none of it pointed to anything good.

Usually the engineer was full of life: he ran around the tower like he owned it - which he did, but that is irrelevent. He always had a smile, and he talked, joked, and flirted with everyone, Thor included (the god hadn't known what to do when he thought Tony had actually been _propositioning_ him; Clint took mercy on him and explained, thankfully). Most of his time was spent in his workshop, chattering with Bruce or his sentient creations and working on his armor. Tony was never overly social, but he came to most meals and even instigated the movie nights that became a weekly tradition.

But now something was wrong, and only Thor, insensitive, thick Thor, noticed.

Tony had disappeared into his work for days. He skipped meals and movie nights and meetings, although he rarely came to the latter anyway. No one saw the reclusive mortal any other time, though, and when they did he looked exhausted - something that was sometimes normal, considering his 'science binges', as Bruce called them, but this was difference. Tony looked defeated, like he was giving up. He always reeked of spirits as he let his hygiene slide.

Something was wrong with Tony, but _only Thor noticed_!

When the god approached Steve with his concerns, they were brushed off. "I bet he's just having a problem with one of his projects," he said.

Bruce seemed to agree, although he did look deeply concerned. "There's nothing anyone can do when he gets like this," was all the doctor could offer.

Thor wasn't convinced. Tony hadn't even been this bad when the Lady Pepper had broken up with him. He had wallowed for a few weeks, but then he picked himself up and continued on. He and the Lady were even still friends, enough for Tony to call her his soul sister and guardian angel. Clint called Tony a sap, but Thor found this deeply meaningful.

So he turned to the engineer's soul sister and guardian angel to see if he could get some sort of answer as to how to help his depressed shield brother.

But even she couldn't help.

Something was wrong with Tony

Why was Thor the only one seeing it?!

Things got worse: Tony began ignoring the mission calls. He destroyed three of his best sets of armor. His drinking habits became dangerous.

It took an explosion in the engineer's workshop for everyone else to _finally_ acknowledge that there was a problem. Everyone did what they could to help. The workshop was locked down, all alcohol was removed from the building, and Tony was kept under constant supervision no matter how much he complained.

They couldn't keep it up forever, though. The Avengers were supposed to be heroes. When duty called, they answered. It was such a call that forced them all to battle, even Tony in one of his mediocre suits.

Something snapped in the engineer when he heard it was Loki they were battling, though. The change was unexplainable: his eyes became clearer than they had been in a long time and he squared his shoulders like a true warrior. He still looked deeply sad, but it was underneath a veneer of confidence that Thor associated with Tony.

There was still something wrong, but Tony was going to do something about it.

What it had to do with Loki, Thor didn't know.

When the Avengers arrived in China Town where Loki had animated a celebrational paper dragon Thor realized another thing:

Something was wrong with Loki.

The Loki they battled that day looked more like the one they had defeated during the Chitauri attack. He was pale and ragged. His green eyes were shadowed by dark, bruised-looking bags.

Almost all of his blows were reserved for Tony.

And Tony just took them. The engineer took all the blows and slowly got closer and closer to the mischief god while Loki's expression shifted from its mask of annoyance to pure anguish. He looked absolutely devastated. Even Natasha commented about it.

It was after a particularly bad blow that had Tony blown back many feet that Loki finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Anthony?" he shouted, his voice full of despair as he threw threw another spell at the approaching Man of Iron. Everyone stopped at the name Loki had used. No one called Tony Anthony, not even the Lady Potts. Thor only knew it was connected to a bad part of the engineer's history.

Everyone could only stare at the situation, for no mind was being paid to them at. It was all between Loki and the Man of Iron.

"Why?" Loki shouted again. He sent a green bolt towards the engineer, shoving him to the ground but not seriously injuring him.

Tony gave a few ragged coughs, reaching the others only through the comms. "Why?" he echoed, sounding incredulous and angry. "You know why, you son of a bitch. I tell you--"

Loki snarled. "No!" he roared, cutting off the mortal as he stood up. He began circling him, Tony pivoting with heavy metal steps to keep eye contact. "That can't happen, Anthony. That can never happen. Those words have been spoken so many times before, and yet you expect me to believe them? From a liesmith as good as myself?"

"Loki--"

"No!" The shriek was accented by another wave of green, knocking the engineer off his feet once again. "I am Loki, destroyer of Jotunheim. A throne usurper of Asgard. The would-be conquerer of Midgard. I am a monster!"

"Bullshit," Tony spat. He didn't get up again, but he did reach up and remove his helmet. Thor's eyes widened; Tony had the strongest look of determination on his face, along with an overcurrent of emotions unfathomable to Thor.

"That's bullshit, Loki," Tony continued. "You aren't a goddamn monster." The engineer managed to sit up, craning his neck around to watch the dark-haired god as the circles became tighter and tighter. "You _were_ a monster--no," he added, putting up a hand that had Loki dropping anything he was going to say. "You were. But I've seen you. The _real_ you. He's smart, the smartest guy I have ever known. He knows how to crack a joke and make me smile when I'm down. But he also knows how to keep me grounded and sane, which is more than those fucking idiots--" he broke off to gesture at the other Avengers "--could ever do. And he cared. By god did he care, a lot more than I deserved. So what if he was blue and his eyes were like red lamps - I for one thought it was hot as hell. So. Fucking. What?" With that Tony stood, and the armor began receding from his body, leaving him in a stained shirt and ragged pants. Even Loki paused his circling to stand and stare.

"What's the point, Anthony?" Loki finally asked, sounding completely shattered. He waved his hand and his armor, too, disappeared. He stood in his green tunic and leather pants amongst the damage he had wrought, but still his eyes were only for Tony. "Why?"

Tony answered without any hesitation whatsoever, his voice hard and offering no room for argument.

"Because I love you, Loki."

Thor's jaw dropped and everyone collectively took a sharp inhale of breath. Thor was stunned beyond belief. What was he supposed to think? All he could see was the look of utter painful adoration on Loki's face.

Everything fell silent, and then Loki took a step toward the mortal.

Thor only just heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut before Loki fell to the ground screaming, an arrow protruding from his back. Tony was instantly at Loki's side, chanting a steady stream of "Nonononono" as he rolled the god over to look at the wound. Thor ignored Captain Rogers' orders to stay back and rushed over to aid, but stopped when Tony looked up and hissed, "Stay back." He crawled over the limp form of Loki protectively. "All of you, stay the fuck away!"

Steve took a step forward desppite the engineer's warning. "Tony--"

"I said _stay back_!" The mortal's eyes blazed with fury and anguish. "I'm not letting you have him. I'm not--"

"Anthony."

"Jesus!" Tony exlaimed, quickly moving himself off of Loki. "Loki, Loki, please be okay."

Loki turned his face towards the mortal, not able to roll over onto his back because of the arrow. Thor stepped up to his side, and this time Tony said nothing as the blond god slid to his knees on Loki's other side. He tore away the bloodied fabric of the tunic to look at the wound. It had pierced the left side of Loki's back, and it was deep. It had probably slipped between two ribs and punctured the god's lungs.

Thor looked back to the engineer, who was rubbing the bare skin of Loki's back and mumbing sweet nonsense.

"Friend Tony," he began. "His wounds are grave."

Tony shook his head. "No. No."

"Anthony," Loki repeated, finding his breath.

"Loki," the mortal sobbed. He leaned over to carress the god's face. "You can't do this. Goddamn you, you can't do this! Why the fuck did you have to do this?!"

Loki shushed at Tony, raising a pale hand to meet the engineer's. "Hush, my Anthony. My sweet Anthony."

Tears were falling freely down Tony's face. "No." He lowered his head to place a kiss on Loki's cheek and whisper, just barely loud enough for Thor to hear, "You haven't even told me whether you loved me or not. Damn you, Loki. You _can't do this_!"

"Oh my Anthony," Loki breathed, tears in his own voice. "Of course I love you."

"Then--then why the fuck did you run?" Tony yelled, desperation tinging his tone. "Why didn't you just fucking tell me?"

Loki sighed; it sounded like something was bubbling in his throat. Probably blood. That was when it really hit Thor: his brother was _dying_. But still he could only watch as the god and the mortal poured their hearts out to eachother, completely enraptured by the look on his brother's pale face.

"I don't deserve your love," Loki finally replied. "I am still a monster, no matter what you see me as. I am not worthy of your love."

Tony flinched away, stumbling backwards to land on his rear. He stared open-mouthed at the mischief god, his eyes burning with anger.

"Bull. Shit."

"It's alright, Anthony--"

" _Bullshit!_ " Tony sat back up to lean over Loki. "That is just utter fucking bullshit, Loki. I--"Suddenly he broke off and snapped his head to look at Thor. "Get Mjolnir."

Thor blinked, surprised by the turn of the conversation. "What?"

"Get your fucking hammer and give it to me," Tony ordered. "Now!"

Thor didn't know how to react. On one hand, Tony was ordering him to hand over Mjolnir. On the other... well, there was nothing else. Still, Thor stood and threw an arm out. Mjolnir responded instantaneously. He watched as Tony lifted Loki into his arms and carefully manuevered the whimpering god so there was no force on the wound. The result was Loki cradled in the mortals arms. Then Tony raised his hand toward Thor, who hesitated.

"Tony--"

" _Thor_ ," the engineer growled. Thor was startled enough to lift the hammer, expecting it to drop like a dead weight when Tony's fingers wrapped around the leather-bound handle - but it didn't.

Thor stepped back in surprise. _Tony was holding Mjolnir._

"See this?" Tony hissed to Loki, shifting the hammer in his awkward left-handed grip. Loki nodded, looking just as mystified as Thor felt. "This is me, saying that you, you beautiful, beautiful monster," the mortal continued, "are worth it. You are worth every damn minute of my time, however long it'll be. You are worthy, Loki." He roughly shook the limp god's form. "You are damn worthy."

"Anthony--"

"No!" Tony lowered the hand holding Mjolnir to grab Loki's in its grip, too. "See?"

"You're just holding my hand," Loki managed.

"Like shit I ain't." Without any warning Tony let the hammer slip from his grip, forcing it into the weak hand of the god. Where it stayed.

"Holy shit," Captain Rogers said. Thor mentally echoed the sentiment. Loki's hand looked like it was going to fall, but it held onto a raised Mjolnir with white knuckles. He expression was blank, like he had no idea what was going on.

"You're worthy," Tony repeated, this time in a soothing tone. His hand joined back with Loki's, entangling their fingers. "I love you Loki." With that he lowered himself to kiss the god, a kiss full of passion and emotion.

It hurt Thor to break it up.

"Friend Tony," he said gently, "Loki is severely injured. He's--he will not last long."

Tony gave a slightly insane laugh. "No."

Loki looked up at his over with glazed eyes. "Anthony--"

" _No_." He pulled Loki deeper into his arms, leaving the god to hold Mjolnir on his own. His arm fell to the ground limply, although Thor could tell it was from weakness and not that he was suddenly unworthy. "I will not let you die in the middle of fucking China Town - or aywhere else, for that matter." Tony groaned and forced himself to stand, lifting Loki with him. Mjolnir still remained in Loki's dangling grip. "I am taking you home."

When Tony stepped past Captain Rogers, Clint, and the Lady Natasha no one tried to stop him. Thor followed wordlessly, watching as the mortal gently sat himself down in the quinjet so Loki would be comfortable. Both of their faces had the same expression of utter love, something Thor just knew was perfect.

Everything would be alright. They would get back to the tower in time to save Loki. The Avengers would learn to look past his tresspasses. Tony would love him.

Everything would be alright.


End file.
